Ashima
Ashima *'Configuration': 0-8-2T *'Class': Nilgiri Mountain Railway X *'Builder': Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works *'Built': Sometime after 1914 Ashima is a brightly-painted Indian tank engine, who works on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway. She was one out of many engines to participate in the Great Railway Show, and competed in the Shunting Challenge. Bio Ashima was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show for the Shunting Challenge. She, along with the other eleven contestants for the show, came to Sodor by mistake when the ferry they were on accidentally stopped at Sodor instead of England, and she was accidentally left behind when the ferry left with all the other engines except her. Ashima, lost and not knowing the way to the Mainland, tried to ask Thomas for his help, but Thomas, who was already jealous of her, refused to assist her. Ashima soon managed to befriend Thomas, and she convinced him that he did not need to change his looks for the competition, and suggested that he participate in the Shunting Challenge, but Thomas was involved in an accident which put him out of the competition. Ashima was taken to the Mainland with the other Sudrian engines who would be competing in the Great Railway Show. After arriving and watching the Best Decorated Engine parade, Ashima was questioned by Emily on why she didn't compete, revealing to the Sudrian engines she would compete in the Shunting Challenge. She does so alongside Ivan, Raul, Gina and Thomas, who had managed to arrive to the Great Railway Show after all and took Percy's place. During the race, she helped Thomas hold Vinnie back when he was bullying Philip, and also pulled Thomas back when a pylon nearly fell on him. During the end of the competition, Ashima ended up winning after Thomas sacrificed his own chance to win when he spotted a derailed flatbed on her track, but the judges made the both of them the winners of the competition. Ashima returned to Sodor with the Sudrian engines, where she would then return back to India. Persona Ashima is usually found working on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway in Southern India, where the steep incline makes the track very dangerous and difficult to climb. So it’s no wonder that a small tank engine like Ashima shows no fear. Beautifully crafted with hand painted decal Ashima’s a fun, feisty and likable engine who is more than happy to help out wherever needed. Basis Ashima is based on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway X class. She is based off of the oil-burning version of the engine. Livery Ashima is painted hot pink with white lining. Her wheels and bufferbeam painted a dark blue, and she also bears several bright green, white and orange patterns, inspired by Indian textiles and henna tattoos. Appearances Specials: * The Big Race Promotional Videos: * Astonishing Ashima Trivia * Despite the fact she is based on an oil-burning tank engine, Ashima still uses coal to make steam. Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways